


Glasses

by guardianstar



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Matt on Vladimir's lap, Mattimir, One Shot, Shirtless, Shirtless kissing, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianstar/pseuds/guardianstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think they look cute on you."</p><p>"It isn't my goal to be cute for you."</p><p>"It should be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

"Hey, hey, wait!" Matt said quickly, placing his hands firmly on Vladimir's bare chest to push himself away.

The Russian growled, slightly annoyed that their make-out session had been cut short. "What is it?" He asked.

"Glasses, idiot," Matt snorted, removing the object that covered his blind eyes from where it rested on his nose to wave it in front of Vladimir's face. "Do you want these bumping all over our faces through this?"

"Is that really necessary? I think they look cute on you," he purred, leaning forwards to suck at Matt's newly exposed jawline.

Matt made a pathetic attempt to hold back his moans and stretched a shaky hand out to place his glasses on a nearby table. It took a few tries to actually get them there with all of Vladimir's...distractions, and his capacity for caring was decreasing rapidly. "It isn't my goal to be cute for you," he muttered through gritted teeth, a moan escaping from his lips as Vladimir's mouth travelled further south.

"It should be." He didn't so much hear the words as feel the vibrations against his skin as they were spoken. The feeling alone was enough to make his whole body weak and he gripped Vladimir's shoulders a little tighter. 

"What're you-"

His words were cut short as lips crashed against his own, claiming him entirely. For a second he resisted, startled, but was quick to surrender to Vladimir. It wasn't as though he chose to be so comfortable with the Russian, it just sort of...happened.

"Shh," the man whispered into Matt's mouth, causing his already half naked body to shudder. Vladimir gripped his little vigilante's thighs and lifted him higher onto his lap and deeper into their kiss. "I'm gonna make you feel so good you'll forget how to say anything except my name."


End file.
